205 Live (February 14, 2017)
The February 14, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California on February 14, 2017. Summary Returning from injury, Rich Swann made his way to the ring and had a Valentine's Day message for someone special. The former Cruiserweight Champion called out his opponent, Noam Dar, before dedicating the match to Alicia Fox. The former Divas Champion was flattered, but Dar was caught off-guard. Showing no ill effects of his recent injury, Swann matched wits with Dar in an impressive display of athleticism. Knocking Dar from the ring, instead of attacking, Swann put on a dance show for Fox. Eventually making his way back into the ring, The Scottish Supernova regained control of the match, even showing off some dance moves of his own much to the delight of Fox. The momentum continued to shift back and forth as Dar grew frustrated with his inability to score a pinfall. Swann kept his composure and battled back, executing an incredible Phoenix Splash to secure the win. After weeks of anticipation, Mexican Superstar Gran Metalik made his WWE 205 Live debut against Drew Gulak. The masked competitor has already proved himself a force to be reckoned with in the Cruiserweight division – he battled TJ Perkins for the Cruiserweight Championship in the finals of the Cruiserweight Classic. Gulak wasted no time trying to ruin Gran Metalik's debut by executing a dropkick as soon as the opening bell sounded. The attack left the lucha libre daredevil reeling and it took some time for him to regain his composure. Although Gran Metalik showed off an incredible display of offensive agility, Gulak relied on his brutal striking ability to keep the high-flyer grounded. Gran Metalik took control of the match following an incredible dive to the outside of the ring. That stunned Gulak long enough for the masked Superstar to execute the Metalik Driver for an impressive win in his WWE 205 Live debut. With the unorthodox challenge of Gentleman Jack Gallagher looming at WWE Fastlane, Cruiserweight Champion Neville battled TJ Perkins on WWE 205 Live. Although The King of the Cruiserweights was victorious in their previous encounters, Perkins had certainly proved to be a tough challenger for Neville. Earlier in the evening, Neville and Perkins conducted a joint interview where Neville claimed the only reason Perkins won the Cruiserweight Classic was because he wasn't in it. Conversely, Perkins asserted that he laid the foundations for the current incarnation of the Cruiserweight division and Neville was a nobody before. That comment did not sit well with the Cruiserweight Champion, who walked away from the interview. Early in the contest, Perkins wisely kept the incredibly agile and powerful Cruiserweight Champion grounded by focusing on his arm. However, Neville took control of the battle, relying on his incredible strength to knock Perkins from the ring. Following up with an incredible missile dropkick, The King of the Cruiserweights began to methodically dismantle his opponent. Displaying the resilience that saw him conquer the Cruiserweight Classic, The Duke of Dab battled back and zeroed in on Neville's arm. Perkins nearly claimed victory with a cross armbreaker, but The King of the Cruiserweights incredibly countered with a deadlift powerbomb. Continuing to battle back and forth, Neville eventually took control of the bout taking Perkins down and applying his double armbar submission for the victory. Following the match, Gallagher – dressed impeccably in his suit – made his way to the ring and brawled with the Cruiserweight Champion, sending him from the ring with a devastating headbutt. Results ; ; *Rich Swann defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) (7:57) *Gran Metalik defeated Drew Gulak (5:27) *Neville defeated TJ Perkins (12:32) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2.14.17 205 Live.1.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.2.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.3.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.4.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.5.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.6.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.7.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.8.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.9.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.10.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.11.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.12.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.13.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.14.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.15.jpg 2.14.17 205 Live.16.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #12 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #12 at WWE.com * 205 Live #12 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events